


Niente

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Scusa? Cos’è che hai appena detto?»<br/>«Niente. Non farmi caso.» Sherlock rimase a occhi chiusi dopo aver replicato. Frastornato, impaurito, con il cuore che gli martellava tra le tempie come se stesse per esplodere e rendere la sua preziosa materia grigia una poltiglia inservibile, aspettò che il silenzio calasse e pregò che John si accontentasse della noia che lui ostentava per proteggersi e di quella sua rapida risposta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Questo minuscolo racconto è per Allons-y, che mi fa amare questi due zucconi perfino più di quanto io non sia già portata ad adorarli di mio. Lo sai che ti voglio bene :)
> 
> Il racconto mi è venuto in mente vedendo questo [gifset](http://jonnyluvssherlock.tumblr.com/post/78882611084/sherlockspeare-i-just-still-wish).

  
**Niente.**  
  
La sagoma di John che, voltandogli le spalle, guardava fuori dalla finestra per scacciare la noia di un pomeriggio vuoto e senza clienti, aveva un che di abbagliante.  
Stagliato in controluce il suo fisico per nulla scultoreo, un po’ tozzo, familiare, squadrato in maniera rasserenante e militaresca, era come messo in risalto da un alone acceso di luce bianca e implacabile.  
Forse fu quello a confondere Sherlock, o forse fu la curva un po’ indifesa delle spalle di John che finì con il far sentire anche lui vulnerabile e disarmato.  
Magari John non era solo annoiato. La sua postura aveva anche un che di nervoso, teso, sofferente.  
John si stava arrovellando su un qualche pensiero che lo turbava? Sherlock di solito sapeva leggere in lui come in un libro aperto, ma altre volte John era il solo mistero di cui non c’era modo di venire a capo, non importava con quanto impegno Sherlock ci provasse.  
Osservarlo di sottecchi in un momento simile faceva sentire Sherlock sciocco e languido, preoccupato e nello stesso tempo un po’ fragile e bisognoso di rassicurare e di essere rassicurato.  
Inoltre John era bello. Incorniciato di luce in quella maniera del tutto casuale, era bello al punto da far male, anche se probabilmente lo era solo per Sherlock.  
In realtà Sherlock non avrebbe mai saputo dire cosa gli era appena preso. «Ti amo» buttò fuori insieme con il fiato che, fino ad allora, non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Lo disse in fretta, cercando di sfuggire prima di tutto a se stesso, tentando di far sì che le parole fendessero l’aria troppo in fretta per raggrumarsi e per essere udite.  
John si voltò di scatto. Sull’attenti. All’erta come un soldato che fiuta un’imboscata nemica.  
«Scusa? Cos’è che hai appena detto?»  
«Niente. Non farmi caso.» Sherlock rimase a occhi chiusi dopo aver replicato. Frastornato, impaurito, con il cuore che gli martellava tra le tempie come se stesse per esplodere e rendere la sua preziosa materia grigia una poltiglia inservibile, aspettò che il silenzio calasse e pregò che John si accontentasse della noia che lui ostentava per proteggersi e di quella sua rapida risposta.  
«Niente.» Le sillabe risuonavano ancora nel suo cervello al momento fin troppo vuoto e inutilizzato. Niente.  
Perché John in realtà era tutto, ma «Niente» era la sola replica possibile.  
Era passato troppo poco tempo, Mary e la faccenda della bambina erano ferite ancora troppo recenti. Sherlock non riusciva proprio a capire come diavolo gli fossero sfuggite di bocca quelle due parole tanto stupide, inutili, sprecate e perfino pericolose.  
Niente. Tra lui e John, comunque, in ogni caso, qualunque cosa lui potesse dire o fare, non poteva esserci proprio niente. O se non altro niente di ciò che Sherlock si era ritrovato da tempo a desiderare, contro ogni logica e perfino contro la sua stessa volontà.  
Era inutile parlarne. Lui per John era un amico prezioso, una spalla, una fonte continua di distrazione, adrenalina e svago, ma a parte questo non c'era niente che li potesse far diventare una cosa sola, proprio come la chimica impazzita del cuore di Sherlock desiderava.  
Era incredibile che gli fosse sfuggito di esprimere a voce alta ciò che sentiva. Era una cosa imbarazzante e idiota, una mossa suicida priva della ben che minima intelligenza. Era come dare scacco matto a se stesso.  
Tra lui e John non c’era e non ci sarebbe mai stato niente di sentimentale e di romantico. Forse era perfino meglio così, visto che Sherlock ci teneva a ragionare sempre il più lucidamente possibile e riteneva che l’amore fosse la prima fonte di fallimento di ogni processo logico deduttivo.  
Quindi non aveva senso dichiararsi o perdere tempo a cercare di spiegare qualcosa che neppure Sherlock - Sherlock meno di chiunque altro - era in grado di comprendere.  
«Niente?» La voce di John tremava. John era furente, si sentiva dal modo in cui aveva prima trattenuto e poi rilasciato di colpo il fiato, in maniera nervosa, quasi violenta. «Niente? Cosa vuol dire niente, Sherlock? Sarò stupido ma non sono sordo, tu...»  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e si raddrizzò sollevandosi a sedere in modo rigido e formale. Squadrò le spalle per combattere. Non perché potesse vincere quella battaglia. Non perché il pensiero di ferire e abbattere John con la propria rabbia e il proprio sarcasmo gli paresse una buona idea, una di quelle sensate.  
Il solo motivo che trovava per lottare, anche contro se stesso, era che, se proprio lui e John dovevano arrivare alla resa dei conti e se proprio da quella rivelazione lui era destinato a ricavare anche meno di niente, allora nel ricevere il biasimo di John e il suo rifiuto sarebbe se non altro rimasto impettito. Si sarebbe fatto travolgere dal diniego, sì, ma a testa alta.  
Si voltò a fronteggiare John e mentì, ripentendo «Niente» anche se era chiarissimo che _tutto_ stava andando a rotoli e che lui non aveva il minimo controllo su ciò che aveva appena scatenato.  
John lo fissò con ferocia, con rancore, con incredulità crescente. Puntò gli occhi stanchi nei suoi per una piccola, interminabile eternità.  
«Bugiardo» ringhiò. «Non rifilarmi stronzate. Non cercare di prendermi per il culo. Abbi il coraggio di…» La collera nel timbro della sua voce era talmente evidente che Sherlock fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo per primo e a deglutire.  
«Stupido, dannato bugiardo!»  
Le mani di John si strinsero sul bavero della vestaglia di Sherlock. John lo sollevò di peso, per quanto Sherlock si opponesse, aggrappandosi ai braccioli della poltrona, come un bambino spaventato e ribelle che teme l’arrivo di una brutta sculacciata.  
Una volta in piedi Sherlock ascoltò John sibilare «Tu... tu... stupido, stupido pezzo di...» e non riuscire a finire la frase, come se gli si fossero incastrate troppe parole in gola. Come se John non fosse in grado di dire più niente.  
Sherlock strinse i denti e i pugni, aspettando di avvertire il colpo, la forza delle nocche della mano sinistra di John che gli si piantavano nello stomaco per levargli il poco fiato che aveva ancora nei polmoni, la pressione, metaforica ma non meno dolorosa, di un rifiuto inevitabile contro il suo cuore già stretto.  
Immaginò spigoli, punte acuminate, dolore sordo, parole e gesti duri come pietre scagliate da un bullo contro un cane solitario e malinconico.  
E quando invece sentì il tocco morbido delle labbra di John sulle sue spalancò gli occhi e si scordò definitivamente di respirare. Perfino il suo petto rintoccò di un battito in meno, mentre John, con le dita sempre aggrappate alla stoffa della sua vestaglia, tirava per spingerlo ancora di più verso il basso, premeva per fargli aprire le labbra, e infine inspirava con lentezza, solo dopo averle forzate e morse un'unica feroce volta, con stizza e con possessività, forse perfino con un po' di rancore.  
«Bugiardo!» Soffiato direttamente dentro la sua bocca l’improperio sembrava quasi un «Ti amo» e come se lo fosse lasciò Sherlock disarmato e confuso. «Bugiardo... Gesù, chissà da quando... Cristo, Sherlock...»  
Ma nemmeno per un istante John aveva smesso di sfregarli le labbra sul viso, sulla bocca, sulla linea tesa ma un po' tremante della mascella.  
«Cristo, Cristo... Cristo, Sherlock» ripeté, senza dargli tregua, facendogli male, mentre con una mano lo attanagliava per la nuca e poi lo tirava per i capelli, in modo che si chinasse ancora, che si lasciasse baciare con rabbia non ancora sopita.  
«Cristo! Niente? Niente? E magari non me l'avresti mai detto... Gesù...»  
Inconsciamente, senza riuscire più a formulare nemmeno un solo, minuscolo pensiero coerente, Sherlock gli prese il viso fra le mani e ricambiò il bacio, respirando troppo in fretta, perché si sentiva sull'orlo di una idiotissima crisi di panico.  
«John.» Il nome venne fuori come una supplica, perché lo era. «John...»  
E all'improvviso il bacio si fece lieve, lento, facile da seguire. Semplice da restituire con altrettanta delicatezza, perfino da un baciatore alle prime armi, impacciato e impazzito di paura com'era Sherlock, ora che si trovava tra le braccia di John e con il cervello del tutto spento.  
«Stupido» ribadì John, la fronte contro la sua, le labbra vicine alle sue al punto che Sherlock avrebbe potuto morderle per farlo tacere. «Stupido. Idiota. Bugiardo.»  
Nella breve pausa che seguì Sherlock poté solo annuire. Poi John sussurrò «Ti amo», così piano che anche un respiro sarebbe bastato a coprire il suono rauco delle sue parole.  
Sherlock le sentì, però. Gli parve che risuonassero forti e chiare, spaventose e bellissime come niente altro che avesse mai ascoltato in tutta la sua sciocca esistenza.


End file.
